Shhh
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: They met at an old Library, both have hidden secrets. Amy refuses to let her new friend know about her other life, she preferred being the down-to earth fun girl, but someone was preventing her from being herself, the only escape Amy has, is the heartwarming town of St. Phillips where a certain hedgehog has captured her heart. Another secret she refuses to let out.
1. Chapter 1

Shh….

xX Chapter 1 Xx

The tall rough looking, red bricked building could be easily mistaken for a firehouse if not for the struggling swinging sign overhead that read;

**_St. Phillips Public Library_**

Skinny green vines had pushed their way through the small cracks in the building, giving it its ancient look. Although the place seemed to be struggling to survive, it's like a second home to Amy Rose. Amy took the blasting white earbud out of her left ear and twitched it. She gripped her laptop bag firmly and inhaled the clean air around her. It was a bright and sunny Saturday, and she thought what better way to spend a Saturday than in St. Phillips no matter the reason.

Pushing the complaining wooden doors open, she habitually rubbed her blue and white converse on the "Welcome To St. Phillips Public Library" mat and shuffled towards the large front desk. She placed her palms on the table and smiled at the Head Librarian.

"Hello Little Rose" she hooted.

"Good Morning Mama Owl struggling to keep awake as usual?" Amy smiled

"Dear one I always am, but who else is going to watch the place?" she hooted.

Mama Owl was a large beautiful Snow White owl with the most captivating aqua blue eyes, she always wore a cherry red cardigan and wore her purple spectacles as a necklace, pulling them up to her beak whenever she had to read something.

"What are you in for today?" she hooted.

"I'm actually here to give a tutoring lesson" Amy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Who should I look out for?"

"He's actually supposed to be here already, um Sonic T. Hedgehog?" Amy asked pulling out a paper her favorite teacher gave her.

"Ah! Yes, yes he signed in not too long ago, in the Adult Unit. Very handsome young fellow" she drawled.

Amy rolled her eyes playfully at the hopeless romantic bird and thanked her. Amy tugged on her white tank top with a baby blue Chao on the front, she dug into her favorite dark jeans' pocket and yanked her quills in a messy pony-tail, allowing her bangs to stick out like she loved them to. She walked through the hall and spotted the adult unit's door and opened it quietly. The rows of books made Amy's heart flutter and her eyes grew big. She loved the antique look of the old library and she would never grow tired of seeing it. She walked through the towering book shelves and spotted a hedgehog by the corner window. She walked calmly towards him, this boy was supposed to be in a different school from hers. Her teacher told her she was worried about her nephews grades in History and sought out her help. His hands were tucked behind his head and his eyes were closed, the light breeze from the opened window moved his slicked back quills gently, he wore a red shirt, dark jeans and red/black shoes. The only accessory he woe was a black watch. Amy loomed over him ad she coulnt help but blush.

_Mama O. was right, he's pretty cute._ She thought to herself.

His one eye opened and a pretty emerald met her Jade ones. Amy bit her lip nervously and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I was staring, are you Sonic?" She asked scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah, im Sonic, you Amy?" he asked closing his eyes again.

"Yeah that's me! " she smiled getting her energy back.

"Nice to meet ya" he said opening both eyes this time.

A blush creeped up her cheeks as his stunning eyes bored into her own.

"U-uh yeah, so what do you wanna start with? Homework?" she asked.

"I have a project due on Monday" he shrugged "We're supposed to do some report or something on Saint Phillips." He said digging into his pocket. He handed her the folded paper and watched her small hand open it and read it.

"Psh, easy stuff, you'll be done by lunch" she said waving it off like it was no big deal. "You can use my laptop for research, these dinosaurs take forever to load up" she said heading towards one of the empty tables.

Chuckling to himself, Sonic followed the energetic girl, sitting himself across from her.

"Hold on a sec, there's a book that'll help you loads" she said shooting up to her feet again.

Sonic studied her retreating figure, she looked cute no doubt about it, but there was something about her that brought a smile to his face. She came back and plopped an enormous book in front of him. His sweat dropped and he stared at her like she was losing her mind.

_Done by lunch?!_ He thought to himself.

Her laugh filled the empty room and Sonic smiled in response to her bell-like laugh.

"You look like you saw a ghost Hedgehog" she laughed. "This has information about the town's History but there's only one chapter of St. Phillips in here." She giggled.

He exhaled in relief and scanned through the large book with her. He found her company relaxing; she was a good tutor, giving him mini quizzes throughout the completion of his project. He hadn't realized the time until she flicked an eraser stub at his face. He looked up across the table at met her jade-green eyes.

"Lunch time" she smiled.

"Wow" he breathed

"Told ya you'd be done by lunch, now all you gotta do is type it up. You have a laptop at home?" she asked cleaning up.

"Yeah actually I do." He said clearing is throat.

"Cool" she said zipping her laptop back in her bag. She picked up the heavy book and returned it back where she got it from.

"Uh, hey you wanna grab a burger or something?" he blurted.

_Wait no she's supposed to be from that high class school, I bet she only eats salad. But then again she seems so different. _ He thought while waiting for her response.

He hadn't expected a huge grin. "Oh my God! You read my mind man!" she said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

He chuckled . _Totally different._

"I'll buy" he offered.

"Nawh that's cool, I should treat you for being so cool for meeting me on a Saturday" she said smiling. She motioned him to follow and he followed in awe at her, they signed themselves out and the Owl hooted goodbye.

They walked into the afternoon sun and Sonic watched as Amy stretched and smiled at the sun on her face.

"I love it here" she murmured before skipping to a nearby vendor. The stand was any original cheesy hot dog stand with a yellow and red umbrella to shade the salesman and his goods.

"Whatcha hungry for?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I dunno what're you getting Ames?" he blurted.

"Ames?" she giggled cocking an eyebrow at him

"Ah shoot I gave you a nickname didn't I?" he laughed awkwardly.

"Fine by me, I like it" she smiled. " Im having a Chilidog" she said pointing to the menu on the cart.

"Seriously?" he said in disbelief.

"You think its gross?" she laughed. "I get that a lot"

"No! I mean, I love chilidogs." Sonic said in complete awe.

"Sweet, four dogs my good man" Amy joked with the vendor.

He chuckled and shook his head. The maroon fox looked their age, probably getting some pocket money. He winked at Amy and she rolled her eyes.

"The regular drink Little Rose?" he asked flirting.

"Yeah, thanks Max." she said handing Sonic the dogs while she held their drinks. She put a twenty dollar bill on the counter and told him to keep the change.

"Thanks cutie" Max said winking at her again. Sonic had the pulling urge to put him in his place but Amy's groan interrupted him.

"You should look for a job that makes you flirt with as many girls as you want Max." she said before turning away.

"Your special L.R." he laughed

"Yeah, yeah. Let's sit over there Hedgehog." she said pointing to a nearby bench. Sonic nodded and followed her to the bench, after sitting down under the shade provided by the large library he handed her two of the chilidogs and they ate in comfortable silence.

"So you go to Mt. Fleir Academy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, your lucky you go to school here" she sighed sipping her drink.

"How so? You don't like it up there?" he asked.

"It's not bad, but I feel more at home here" she replied.

"Have you ever been to the school here?" he asked.

"I've seen it, but never went inside." She sighed.

"Well how about I show you around?" he offered

He was making excuses to spend more time with her, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. She was refreshing and cool to hang around with.

"You can do that on a Saturday?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah why not?" he shrugged. It was his turn to lead her somewhere.

"Thanks, if it's cool then I'd love to" she said excitedly.

Sonic nodded and took their stuff to the garbage. He offered his hand and she took it with a giggle.

"Awesome" he smiled.

They continued their walk towards his high school, Amy listened attentively when Sonic talked about his school.

"Looks like you love your school" she smiled.

"Its not bad, it's alright I guess" he shrugged.

She nodded and the school soon came into view. Amy's first thought about the school when she first saw it, she thought it was the Mayor's Office, she was surprised when she was told it was the public high school and dreamed of going there, however, her future was already in someone else's hands. She shook her head violently, to get out of that state of mind while she was having a good Saturday.

As soon as the magnificent school came into view, Amy's eyes landed on a tall brown porcupine. She was wearing a long, white dress, with matching pairs of shoes. Her eyes were covered behind large designer shades and a white large satellite had fit snugly on her head. She seemed to be arguing with someone on the other end of her phone, her red lips moved rapidly as if she was speaking in a whole different language.

"She looks expensive" Sonic whistled.

"Uh yeah" Amy said coming to a direct halt.

"You okay?" he asked noticing her sudden change of mood.

"Uh, yeah I am, listen I have my mom waiting for me at home" she said turning around to leave.

"Wait, didn't you want to see the school?" he asked lamely

"Maybe another time okay?" she promised and dashed off towards where they previously were.

Sonic stood there watching her retreating figure, man that girl was fast! His phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Sonic here"

"So? How was your session?" his aunt asked him hopefully

"It was….actually pretty cool" he said a smile forming his lips.

"See? I told you" she said cockily

"Yeah, yeah, ill be home soon okay?"

"Don't you dare idol Sonic, im leaving on the early train today"

"Yeah, if nothing comes up"

"Soni-"

He hung up and shut his phone off before stuffing it back into his pocket. He glanced back to see the porcupine get into a fancy black car, driving off towards the train station. He fished out his draft paper and took another small piece out of it. Mama Owl had given it to him when Amy wasn't looking.

_This is her number, you know just in case ;)_

_~Mama O._

He smiled and began a long route home, with bubbly Amy Rose on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hallo! Here's Chapter 2 For Yhew!**_

_**Amy: *groan***_

_**Me: Whats up with you? 0-0**_

_**Amy: Hm. Just rad and find out..**_

_**Me: I wrote it... -_-**_

Shhh….

xX Chapter2 Xx

She waved her hand frantically to the approaching vehicle and sighed of relief when it stopped and opened its mechanical doors for her. She stepped in and the doors hissed shut and began its way towards the train station. Amy sat quietly on the empty half-empty bus towards the very back. She took off her converse and replaced them with designer sandals she had in her laptop bag. She tied her laces together and threw her shoes over her shoulder.

The bus soon came to a halt and Amy shot up on her feet and scurried to the front digging in her pockets, she dropped a five dollar bill in the cash pan and the quiet, old bus driver thanked her with his kind eyes, she smiled in response and hopped of the rumbling bus and turned to rush into the train station.

It was already dusk and Amy knew she wasn't going to beat her guardian to the house. She handed her round-trip ticket to the ticket collector and boarded the arrived train.

"Miss Rose" the tall red bird said formally.

Amy nodded and headed towards her private car. She closed the sound-proof door behind her and sighed. She dropped her shoes on the floor and placed her bag on one of the plush seats. She grabbed one of the folded towels on the counter and headed into the small shower after stripping her comfortable clothes. She quickly took a shower and blew her shoulder length hair out. She yanked it into a neat bun and stuck black hair chopsticks into it and nodded at her reflection in approval. She took the cute Chao studs from her ears and placed a chain-like clip on earring in each ear. She stepped out the shower and grabbed the clothes she previously had on and chucked them in a container she hid in the semi-large closet. She took out a knee-length halter top dress that was snow white at the bust and black from the waist down and put it on. She took her laptop bag and hung it on one of the large hooks in the closet and locked the door. Applying lip gloss and a light blush the train was beginning to slow down. Amy grabbed one of the designer shades off the dressing table and placed it over her eyes. She swept the small purse off the plush couch and made her way to the exit.

"Miss Rose, stunning as always" a different bird greeted her.

"Thank You" she said politely as she exited. Her name was being held in a stone-faced bull dogs hands and he grunted a hello. She stepped into the jet-black limo and settled into the comfy purple seats. She placed the shades atop her head and folded her arms.

"You're late Amelia" the porcupine hissed

"I missed the earlier bus" she said calmly.

"Honestly, what do you see in that rut of a town?" she scoffed.

"I was just doing research Pri." Amy defended.

"Right, Right." The porcupine dismissed. "Apparently the electronic library I had installed is no match for dusty old books"

"I do appreciate the library Pri, I just wanted to actually flip the pages" she complained.

"Of course you do. Anyway you're where you belong now, and that's all that matters."

Amy didn't argue, she was tired from her trip like she usually was. She frowned at the busy streets and tall sky scrapers passing by her window.

_I didn't even give him my number._ She sighed to herself.

Sonic wandered the dark streets, trying to kill time when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned and faced his triplicate brother Manic. He had his hands stuffed in his jeans and nudged his head towards his black sports car. Sonic sighed and walked towards the passenger side and slipped in.

"I wasn't looking" Sonic said softly

Manic only shrugged. "Okay" he agreed.

"*sigh* I just need to drop by Shadow for something" he tried.

Manic shook his head. "Not when I'm around man"

"Fine. At least.."

"I won't tell Sonia, she's already worried."

"And.."

"Aunt H already left on the earlier train today."

"Thanks" Sonic mumbled.

Both hedgehogs remained silent for the rest of the ride staring out at the road ahead of them. The house came into view, and Manic pressed a button on his remote and the garage door opened, Manic parked the car and exited. Sonic sighed and rubbed his palms down his face. He opened the door ad followed his brother inside, a delicious aroma greeting his sensitive nose and his mouth began to water.

"Manic? Sonic?" A female voice questioned.

Sonia popped her head and squealed in delight. The purple/pink hedgehog embraced both of her beloved brothers holding them tight.

"Cutting off the oxygen sis" Sonic laughed.

"Oh! Sorry" she said sheepishly and let them go.

She was wearing a black mini skirt with a baby-blue sweater, she had her quills cut into a cute bob and was holding her small purple suitcase.

"You're leaving so early?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, I have a lot to catch up on, I made dinner and was hoping to eat with ou guys but…" she sighed looking at the floor.

"Hey, you got a train to catch, I'll drive ya to the station" Manic offered.

"No, that's okay; I called a cab so you two can have a night to yourselves."

"We already do that during the week" Sonic mumbled.

"Not with my cooking you don't, now go full your stomachs, I'll bring something back for you two when I get home on Friday." she said before hugging them again. She waved to them and left without another word.

"Sonia and Aunt H are really doing their best." He said sitting on the counter after dinner.. "We should do our best too bro. Why cant you just.."

"I cant let it go just like that Manic." Sonic said firmly.

"Okay" he said hopping off the kitchen counter. He grabbed his keys and headed for the back door. "I'm going to work, I should be home by ten." He said before disappearing out the door. He changed his clothes into his job's uniform at the Garage downtown.

Sonic let out a groan and dragged himself into his room. He closed the door and locked it ad fell effortlessly on his comfy bed. He powered on his laptop and sat up to pull his casual red shirt over his head to reveal his bare chest and threw it in his hamper across the room. Before taking his pants off; he dug in his pocket for his phone, powered it on and saved Amy's number. He stashed the paper the librarian had given him under his pillow. Pulling out the crumpled draft he began his project.

X

Stretching her tired limbs, Amy sat up in her monstrous sized, soft bed. She slipped her feet into the powder blue Chao slippers and slipped her satin white robe around her shoulders. She walked towards her large windows and peeped at the city below her.

_I wish I could see something else other than buildings building buildings. _ She growled to herself.

_Ping! Miss Rose Madam Pri wishes to see you in her office Ping!_

Damned intercom.

She groaned and shuffled to the door . Exiting the bedroom, Amy shuffled down the empty tall towards the gaping maple door a few doors away from her own bedroom. She knocked politely and entered.

"You called me mam'" she asked the brown porcupine.

Madam Pri was dressed in a two-piece business suit and her short hair was pinned up in a spikey Mohawk.

"Yes your teacher, the one from that little town you love so much is here to see you." She said professionally, looking at her Fur-Pad.

"She is?!" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yes, Amelia, I hope this isn't about grades, I will have someone monitor your progress if you dare slip up, and you will be punished." She said firmly glancing upwards.

"This is my History teacher we're talking about here, how could ya expect me to fai-"

"Amelia!" she yelled.

Amy covered her mouth immediately and regretted her casual tone. "Sorry madam" she whispered.

The porcupine pinched her noses' bridge in frustration. "Just go, I have some unfinished work to do" she said dismissing the frightened teenager.

"Yes, Madam. Sorry madam, excuse me Madam" Amy said quickly before rushing out of the room.

She took a quick shower and combed her thick quills. She flat-ironed them to give it a professional look, and swept one half behind her shoulder. She threw on a pair of dark jeans and frilly red halter top. She kept her chain-clip-ons in and placed a red headband with a golden heart atop her head, pocketing her cell she slipped into some black sandals and rushed down towards the enormous front door. The butler opened it just as Amy was going to hit into it.

The baby-blue hedgehog smiled and opened her arms to her favorite student and accepted the hug she gave her.

"*giggle* well in you go" Halie said gesturing to the passenger seat of her adorable silver car.

Amy slipped into the passenger seat and was bubbling in pure excitement. She wouldn't have to put up with Pri's lunch meetings and discussions about etiquette.

_Bah humbug to it all_ Amy thought to herself.

"Let's get going then, now about my nephew" Halie smiled mischievously

"What made you come over today?" Amy asked quickly.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday"

"No problem Ms. H, I had fun"

"He said the same thing" she smiled.

Amy's cheeks began to flush and she snapped he head towards the window.

"W-well that good for him" she mumbled.

Hailey smiled at her stubborn student and drove out re iron mechanical gates into the city.

Amy peered at the rearview mirror and a weight began to ease off her chest as the fake life she lived was disappearing. She sighed.

_But is still have to come back. _She thought to herself. She looked down at her red and black attire and a familiar heat rushed to her cheeks.

_Didn't Sonic wear these colours yesterday…?_


	3. Chapter 3

xX Chapter 3 Xx

"Bro! I'm out okay?" Manic called

Sonic rubbed his eyes and glanced outside at the setting sun. Had he really been doing schoolwork all this time?

"Okay" Sonic called back

"Don't be out too late!"

_Crap I forgot about Shadow! Maybe when im finished here I could go over. _He thought to himself

"No Promises" he grumbled

Sonic heard the scratching and clanking of the opening and closing of the garage doors, and Manic's engine roaring down the road to his job.

"I should probably get a job" he said to himself. It's not really fair to have Manic and his aunt the only one's working hard for Sonia.

He rubbed his tired eyes again and searched though his laptop for the file he was working on earlier. He needed to ask Amy a question ad the Library would be closed by now…

_Perfect excuse to call her_. He smiled to himself. _But I gotta remember to keep cool, wait I am cool! Why the hell am I thinking like this. Damnit stop!_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to just call her, he's called girls before, and it just flowed easily, what's up with now?

_What if she's busy right now? Sonia always has things to do and hardly ha time to call…maybe I should wait a little while before I call._

With that, Sonic exited his room and dragged himself into the kitchen. Sonia had made them dinner, the least he could do was wash the dishes right?

Scratching his head he wondered how exactly you were supposed to begin washing them, he knew you had to set the water first…

X

Amy sipped her beverage slowly, keeping herself in check the best that she could. She glanced up at Miss H; she was leaning backwards in her chair her long quills blowing gently in the little breeze it had here. She was wearing a dark blue casual tank top and white jeans and sandals. She wore a dark blue pin in her hair and se seemed relaxed.

"How can you relax here?" Amy asked curiously. "Isn't it better in St. Phillips?"

"The air is cleaner back at home, and it is much quieter, but I just like this shop for some reason" she shrugged.

"It is nice, it reminds me of a little old couples shop you'd see in a movie or something" Amy smiled.

"Well it is run by Mr. and Mrs. Jones" Miss H smiled. "They used to live in Philips"

"Really?" Amy asked looking back into the small shop at the elderly couple.

"Yes, but their granddaughter wanted to go to school here, so they moved their little shop up here to keep her company"

"That's so sweet"

"Very, I'll show you the shop in Phillips when you come down this weekend"

"I'm not sure I can go" Amy sighed remembering Pri's disappointed glare.

"I'll deal with Pricilla, my nephew still needs tutoring" she winked.

"S-sure he does, hes so stubborn and weird…and funny..and sweet" Amy said smiling gently to herself.

"Oh? Then I don't see a problem" Haile snickered.

Amy cleared her throat and mumbled something about hopeless romantic loners and sipped her iced tea.

After their lunch and drink by the shop, Haile took Amy shopping at the enormous Mall at Mt. Fleir. Amy's eyes danced as she dragged her teacher into her favorite store "Just Be You" and her mood rocketed when she tried on different hip/chic clothing. Haile watched her student admirably, throwing different matches together, Amy would mix professional clothes with different casual wear and would get excited in expressing herself.

"I wish Pri would just take the time out to really look at Amy" she sighed to herself.

"Haile look at this!" Amy called.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with a jean jumper and she had one flap hanging in the front of the jumper. She paired it with black , ankle-length boots.

"Cute" Haile smiled.

"I am so buying this!" she said speeding into the dressing room again. Amy returned wearing the clothes she came in and took out 5 of the outfits she put together and went to the counter.

"Why only five hon?" Halie asked once they were out the store.

"I don't need any clothes really, Pri always has a designer come to the house and re-stock my closet every week. Apparently I can't wear the same thing twice" she said rolling her eyes. "I saved different outfits I liked from them and put them in a drawer where I know no one would go to since their 'overrated'."

"So if you charge your card too much."

"Pri's gonna investigate why im buying from such a 'poor' store, I managed to convince her that I only need them for when im going to , but she refuses to see me in anything she didn't pay for."

"Why?" Haile asked in wonder.

"Because im her doll" Amy growled.

Haile noticed the tense in Amy's jaw and decided not to push her anymore. She glanced around the large mall and gestured towards the bathrooms. Amy nodded and sat on one of the benches outside the bathroom and waited patiently for Haile.

Glancing around the mall she saw all the teenagers in groups with over a dozen bags in their hands, shades atop their heads and chattering like threes no tomorrow. Amy wished she could really enjoy that, with real people, not the fake ones who lived here.

_I'm one to talk, I have my own group of fakes. _ She sighed.

"Hey there" a male voice said catching her attention.

Amy glanced up and eyes the maroon fox. "Jeez you scared me Max" Amy said holding her chest.

He chuckled, his chest shaking a little, he took a seat next to her and boldly put his arm over her shoulder.

"What's up cutie?" he asked

Amy removed his hand and jabbed her finger in his side. "Shopping" she said simply.

"Oh, whatcha buy me?" he asked rubbing his side.

"Nothing at all" she smirked.

"Ouch, I thought you think about me all the time enough to get me a little something" he said smiling.

"Max whadaya want?" Amy groaned slipping into her casual tone.

"Hey! There's the little rose!" he said raising his hands in the air.

Amy couldn't help but to giggle at the fox. "Tired of the quiet?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's more noisy here, gives me something to do" he shrugged.

"How's the move goin?"

"Great actually, I just have a few more boxes the handle" he said matter-of-factly.

"You gonna enroll here too right?"

"Yeah"

"Why?" Amy asked curiously, all she ever dreamed of is being able to go to school in .

"So I can see your cute little face everyday" he smiled.

Amy's face flushed and she shoved her shoulder into his. "Shut up" she mumbled.

"Haha, alright I give" he smiled standing up. "Happy Shopping" he said before walking away.

"Weirdo" Amy smiled.

"Alrighty!" Haile said exiting the bathroom. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah im beat" Amy said standing up.

After hitting about three more stores Hailie and Amy drove in comforting silence as Hailie dropped Amy back at Pri's Mansion. Amy thanked her favorite teacher and bounded towards the front door of the mansion, the door already opening for her.

"Welcome home Miss Rose" the butler greeted

"Thank You Simon"

"I trust you enjoyed yourself?"

"Very much thanks, well im off to my room then" she said politely leaving his presence.

Amy tore off her clothes and hopped into the shower and then slipped into her Sweats and Cami top. She hooked the cute chao key chain she had bought on her school bag and changed her IPhone case to the new galaxy case she bought as well. Without warning, her phone had rung scaring the life out of her and she rushed to answer without checking the caller ID.

"This is Amelia" she said politely

"Huh? Oh sorry wrong number"

"Hedgehog?" she said in surprise

"Ames?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me, uh how'd you get my number, I thought I didn't give it to you"

"Librarian" he laughed awkwardly

"Stalker" she teased plopping on to her bean bag nearby.

"In my defense, I told her that I could get your number on my own, but she still gave it to me"

"Confident this one" Amy laughed. "I don't give guy my number off the bat"

"Im guessing that owl knew that" he chuckled

"Yep! So what's up?"

"Need some help on this part of my essay"

"Cool, shoot"

For the next half an hour, both hedgehogs conversed about Sonics unfinished project and soon strayed from work into random topics. Sonic couldn't help but to talk to her, she was interesting, she listened to him, she was so different from other people he'd known it was exciting almost.

"So, your real name's Amelia?"

"Yeah it is, I don't like it though I prefer Amy" she said with a small yawn.

"Thought you sounded British for a second there"

" Wow alright then Mr. I'm going deaf" she said mockingly

"Oh. The insult it burnnssss" he faked pain.

Her light bell-like laughter echoed through the phone and soothed his ears while a grin began to spread across his face. Soon, her voice began to fade away as she talked and he could tell she was tired. When she stopped talking altogether, he whispered 'good night' to the sleeping hedgehog and hung up.

"Whoa…three hours…? Well Manic's gonna be pissed" he chuckled to himself.

He put his phone down and decided to go to bed himself.

Manic put his car in park and fiddled with the keys to the house. It was already late and he had to look for Sonic before he got into any real trouble by Shadow. As soon as the key turned the lock, his cell rang.

"You got Manic" he said putting the phone to his ear as he opened the door.

"Hey sweetie" his aunt said tiredly

"Hey there, you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just had a long day, that's all, I went shopping today"

"Well that sounds fun." He said heading into the kitchen.

"How's Sonic?" she asked eagerly.

Manic stared at the clean kitchen with his mouth fully agape, he totally forgot about Aunt H and shut the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He looked in Sonia's room to see if she had been home sick and cleaned up, but her room was empty. He paused at Sonics door and opened it slowly. A small smile formed his face as he took out his phone to take a picture of the sleeping hedgehog, he sent the text to his aunt saying.

**_"_****_He's just fine"_**

The annoying rays got their way; waking Sonic up. The blue hedgehog groaned and sat up, stretching his stiff limbs and yawned widely. Swinging his legs over the side of his unmade bed, he dragged himself in the kitchen for something to eat.

"Morning" Manic said by the couch

"Yeah" Sonic yawned scratching his bed quilled hair.

"He grabbed a box of cereal from atop the fridge and grabbed himself a bowl and milk. He took out a spoon and made his breakfast and sat on the counter to eat.

As he put a spoonful of the crunchy cereal in his mouth, Manic came and leaned against the cupboards next to him.

"Phfaat?" Sonic asked with his mouth full, eyeing his brother.

"Aunt H. called last night"

"An?"

"She asked if you were okay and, you were asleep" he smiled.

"Still not seeing the problem here Manic" Sonic said swallowing his cereal.

"Were you home all night?" he asked with a grin

" GOD! Yeah I was, what's it to ya? Jeez is It a crime to sleep?"

Manic grinned widely at his brother and shook his head 'no'.

"I'm happy actually" He patted Sonics arm and left the kitchen to go get ready for school.

"Weird much?" Sonic mumbled to himself, stuffing another spoonful in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

xX Chapter 4 Xx

X

"Miss Rose, it's time to awaken" the intercom buzzed.

_Awaken? What is this? Queen Elizabeth's castle? _Amy groaned to herself. The automatic curtains hissed and slid themselves allowing the morning rays to shine on her face warming her right up. She yawned and stretched her tired limbs and rubbed her tired eyes. Her tank strap was slipping down her shoulder and her jade eyes shimmered in the light morning sun. She glanced around her room and found her uniform already pressed and hung on her closet door. Amy swung her legs over the side of her bed and slipped into the comfy bed slippers that always stays by her bedside. A knock came at her door and she sighed.

"Come in" she yawned.

In rushed three mouse maids' triplets. They lined themselves horizontally and curtsied saying 'good morning' in union. They then set to their regular duties.

Felisha entered Amy's bathroom to get her bath started, Faun began to fix Amy's bed and Fanna packed her school bag. Once finished, Fanna set Amy's Breakfast on her dressing table consisting of scrambled eggs, sausages and an English muffin. After Amy had been dunked in sweet smelling bath, she had been sat down to eat and comb her quills.

_Seriously, I can do this crap on my own! _ She wanted to yell. But Amy knows it wasn't their fault, their just following orders. After bath and breakfast, the three mice fumbled with her makeup, hair and her uniform.

"I can dress myself thanks" she said shooing the mice out her door. She groaned and locked it behind her and began to dress in her posh uniform. She pulled on her underwear and slipped into her royal blue, knee-length pleated shirt, it fit her snugly and she ran her hands down the smooth fabric, smiling at the golden edges. She put her white school shirt on and tucked it in her skirt and finished with eh schools red blazer with golden edges on it. She glanced in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. She looked…..

_"__Whoa she looks expensive" he whistled._

Amy shook her head and sighed. The mice had curled her quills, even her beloved bangs, they hung right above her eyes and the rest of her hair was styled with chopsticks to hold it all together. She turned around to see herself better, even though she has done this a million times, she couldn't find her true self when she's here.

"Ameliea! Amelia Rose you're going to be late!" Pri shrilled from outside her bedroom door.

Seriously? Amy groaned. She snatched her phone off its charger and stuffed it in her bag and was out the door. She flew past a yelling Pri to the awaiting limo outside.

X

Sonic tugged on his black pants on and fixed it on his waist then pulled his schools red and white jersey over his head. The colours always made Sonic seem brighter and full of life. He passed his hands through his hair and exited his bedroom, slinging his back pack over his shoulder. When he opened his door he took out his cell to text Amy with a stupid grin on his face, pressed 'send' and sped off to school.

After coming to a sudden hault, he put his shade atop his head and walked towards his crew.

"Sup man?" Knuckled asked high-fiving him

"Im cool, what about you guys?"

"Man I'm stoned as fuck" Shadow laughed.

"Sucks to be a pussy like you Shadow" Sonic laughed.

"Hey, if anyone's a pussy it's you, what happened on Saturday?"

"My brother got me, and I had this study thing" Sonic said waving it off

"Manic needs to fucking chill man, he's the one who bailed on us we didn't do shit to him" Knuckled huffed.

"He's just being a brother" Sonic shrugged.

"Dude you missed the slut fest, after we beat those assholes THEIR women meshed with ours and I was fucking like an animal!"

Sonic glanced weirdly at his friend and shook his head without a word.

"Fiona was being …friendly too since you weren't there"

"Speak of the slut" Knuckles said nudging his chin the opposite direction.

Fiona the Fox was wearing the schools red/white cheerleading uniform, her breasts seemed to be suffocation in the tight top and exposed more than enough cleavage. Her legs moved quickly at the sight of Sonic and her hips seemed to be popping out of place. Her arms snaked around his neck and greeted him with a heated kiss. Knuckles and Shadow hooted in encouragement and Sonic smirked under her kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her off of him.

"Good Morning babe" she smiled pressing her body closer to his, gently grinding her hips onto him.

Sonic mumbled a 'good morning' as he peeped as his friends checking out Fiona's ass. She then parted from him and he gave her a smile.

"Keep those eyes on me at assembly okay?" she said

"Sure thing"

She turned and shook her ass for him, pom poms in hand. Sonic grinned and smacked it, she rewarded him with a squeal and then skipped up the steps and into the school.

"Lace, black thong" Shadow and Knuckles said in union.

X

Amy felt her phone buzz and took it out. Her face lit up and she opened the text quickly, a small smile formed her face.

**_"_****_Get Your lazy butt out of bed Ames! Lol Good Morning"_**

-Hedgehog.

She giggled to herself and Pri eyed her from across the limo.

"My friend texted me" she explained and texted him back

She pressed 'send' just as she pulled up to her school. She waved to Pri once she got out the car then turned to her large 'castle-like' school. She swiped her Student ID card that opened the smaller gate on the large ivory gate placed in front of Mt. Fleir Academy.

Amy went through the arch and entered the posh school taking a left to make it to homeroom. She took the stairs labeled 'Culinary Arts Division' and took Hallway 'A'. Students nodded at her and she did the same, slipping in to her posh character. Students were flashing the latest jewelry, phones and other things while she shook her head in disgust. The large School was built for the elite, intelligent students of Lamberg. The school was built on the mountain side by the name of Mout Fleirmis, or shortened to Fleir. Amy remembered the story she read about the two completely different towns. One was claimed by Saint Phillips, her favorite. In the story, St. Philip had heard about a town being run down by pirates, villagers were made into slaves to starve and work for the dirty pirate, until Saint Phillips rode his army to attack and defeat them, running them to the hills.

"Amelia!" a voice called from behind her.

Amy shook her head to return to reality and glanced behind her shoulder to see her best friend rushing up to her. She put a big fake smile on her face and turned around fully to face her.

"Hey Sally" Amy said in an annoying perky voice.

"Hey Meils" she said hooking arms with her

"Just Amy, Sally, remember?" Amy said with fake sweetness

"But Meils sounds way cuter!" she laughed

"Alright"

"By the way, Daddy bought me a new car!" she squealed.

"What number is it now two?" Amy asked in wonder

"No silly this is the fifth one" she said as if Amy should know this already.

"Oh? What kind?" Amy asked

"A Landover, it's even in royal blue" she said dreamily.

"That's nice"

"So, what did YOU do this weekend" she asked eagerly

"I tutored someone from St. Phillips then I went shopping yesterday"

She took her usual seat by the window and Sally took the on behind her.

"Ew! I feel bad for you Meils, Oh! I know! I'll take you out to lunch in me new car" she boasted whipping her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah okay" Amy sighed. That's all they do here, compare and compete with each other. Sally wasn't even her real friend by choice, she was **_recommended_** by Pri since Sally is related to 'royalty'. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and stared out the window at the field outside. There were trees, benches and picnic tables decorating the low trimmed lawn, making it seem more like a park. The chime sounded signaling the end of Homeroom, Amy smiled she had her favorite class next; History.

X

St. Phillips High Auditorium was in full cheer as the cheerleaders took the stage, flashing their miniskirts and flipping tight pony-tails around. Fiona caught Sonics eyes and blew him a kiss. Sonic shook his head wih a smile on his face, the boys in the crowd went wild, thinking the kiss was for them, they gave her so much attention ; she loved it. She twisted her hips and swished her body a little more than the routine had asked for, but she didn't care. Her name rang through her ears as the howling of males grew louder. Fiona made girls jealous and the boys go crazy, she was on top the whole student body and she was gonna keep it that way until she graduated.

"What did you think?" she asked Sonic after the Assembly.

"Good Job" he said absently staring at his phone screen

"I made the routine myself" she pressed

"That's cool" h sad smiling down at his phone.

"So who texted us?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sonic arched a brow and finally glanced at her. "Who texted us?" he asked

"Well, yeah since we're going out I don't expect girls to be texting you now" she said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, there she is" a voice said.

Mina Mongoose came into view wearing the same uniform as Fiona.

"Vice-Captain, the Principal wants to talk to you" Mina said jogging up to her.

"Hey Mina" Shadow said with a smile

"Oh, hey Shadow" Mina said returning the smile.

"Nice job up there" he said

"Thanks, I really thought everyone was really looking at Fi" she blushed

"Mina, what does he want?" Fiona said in annoyance. "Im talking to Sonic right now"

"It's a code yellow" she said switching serious again.

Fiona's eyes darkened and she nodded in understanding.

"We'll talk a lunch babe" she said pecking his lips before walking off with Mina.

Sonic rubbed the gloss from his mouth and headed to his History class at second period since the assembly took forever to finish today.

_I should swing by at Shadow's place this afternoon. _He thought to himself.

He was about to turn back and skip class, until Amy came to mind, she had worked with him willingly, and he put a lot of work into this project, it's only fair to turn it in other than waste both their efforts. He turned the knob of the classroom door and plopped the project on his teachers desk. The class was dead quiet, all eyes turned to him as he sat down by his seat.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

Everyone averted their eyes quickly, immediately finding something to do other than to watch the violent hedgehog. The round teacher cleared his throat.

"Good to see you this morning Mr. Hedgehog, we're on page 315."

"Whatever" Sonic said staring out the window. He heard his phone blare out its text tone and he took it out to check it, the teacher gave him a look, but Sonic glared at him with harsh eyes as if asking 'problem?' The teacher shook his head and blubbered trying to search for something on his desk.

"Im so freaking hungry! What's for lunch Hedgehog?"

-Ames

He smiled at the screen and punched in a reply. No sooner had he did, she replied immediately.

"You've got History now? I had it first thing this morning!"

"Wow" he laughed to himself typing in another reply.

"I have a date"

Sonics smile fell from his face and his brows furrowed together in curiosity.

**_"_****_My annoying banshee of a bestfriend"_**

**_'_****_lol'_**

**_'_****_Seriously, do you want to go instead? I cnt stand to hear her boasting'_**

**_'_****_I love my ears thanks _****_J_****_'_**

**_'_****_And you don't think I don't?! oh God its almost dying time'_**

**_'_****_lol it wont be so bad Ames'_**

**_'_****_id like to hear you say that after one day with her'_**

**_'_****_is that a dare I smell?'_**

**_' _****_maybe it is'_**

**_'_****_Alright then, this Saturday, ill go on a "date" with the banshee'_**

**_'_****_Oh! You are so on! Bring earplugs'_**

**_'_****_If it'll make you happy m'lady'_**

**_'_****_LOL! :D Hedghog you gonna mak me get into trouble'_**

**_'_****_No one tol you to laugh aloud in class smarty'_**

**_'_****_Shut up, I am so shunning you right now'_**

Sonic smiled and pocketed his phone, he wasn't really interested in what was going on, all he knew, it was almost lunch time, and he needed to check Shadow out, to get something clear. _Ping ping ping!_

"Mr. Hedgehog please" the teacher hissed.

Sonic rolled his eyes and put his phone on vibrate and looked at his text message.

**_'_****_Did you turn in the paper?"_**

**_"_****_I thought you were shunning me?"_**

**_"_****_Shut up"_**

**_"_****_lol, yeah I did"_**

**_"_****_Awesome now we shall await the A+'_**

**_'_****_This is some good shunning'_**

When she didn't reply, Sonic chuckled and pocketed his phone again and waited for the bell to ring. Before he knew it, the loud shrill rang through his ears and he wasted no time in getting up and speeding out the classroom.

X

A chime echoed softly throughout the school signifying lunch time.

The holographic teacher paused until the chime had quieted down before she dismissed the class.

"Land rover time!" Sally squealed.

How she got out of her seat so fast was beyond Amy.

"Yay.." she said with little to no enthusiasim.

"A-Amelia" a soft voice spoke out.

Amy turned her head and smiled sweetly at the girl in front her desk.

"Hey Sonia, what's up?"

"I got a file on my desk, but it wasn't mine, im sorry I opened it, but there was no name on the envelope but only on the document itself."

"That's so rude! Ugh, what else can you expect from a S. Philly" Sally spat with her arms crossed over her ample chest.

"Sally, would you relax, my name wasn't on the envelope" Amy said taking the envelope from Sonia's hands. "The point is she wasn't nosy like half of the people here, and she returned it so be quiet."

"Humph!, I'll be waiting outside while you talk to …her" Sally said flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder and strut out of the classroom.

Amy smiled apologetically at Sonia and thanked her once again for returning the envelope. Sonia nodded with a friendly smile and left without another word.

Amy put the envelope in her bag and took out her cell. Her smile retuned when she read the message she got.

**Sonic**

_Good Luck at Lunch __J_

Amy replied and put her designer shades on her eyes before exiting the classroom towards the student parking garage to meet up with Sally and her other…'friends'.

Amy stood in front of the vehicle with her eyes glued onto the bright royal blue machine in front of her. Along the sides of the jeep, it had 'Princess Sally" Written across its doors in a cursive bod white penmanship.

"Seriously?" Amy muttered to herself.

"Well?" Sally asked her bestfriend.

"Its…definitely something" Amy smiled.

"I know right!" she squealed. "And the best part is, it comes with a driver!"

"A driver?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Oh come on Meils be reasonable, I got a mani-pedi yesterday" Sally scoffed, examining her 'claws'

"Oh! That makes sense" Amy said as if she was as air headed as Sally.

"Totally adorable, they CANNOT be ruined" Bunnie the Rabbit said to Sally, examining her friends nails.

"Aww thanks bun-bun! Cost a solid $150" she chalaneged.

"Oh, they do look $150" Bunny said releasing her hands after hearing the price.

"Well, hat about you? Did you get your nails done?"

"Sweetie, I got myself a $700 piercing" she smiled showing off her three new holed in her long ears.

"Impressive, maybe I'll get one too" she challenged.

"Go right ahead, I'd LOVE to see you get one "Bunnie smirked.

_Seriousy?! What the hell is this America's got Money_? Amy kept her mouth closed in order to avoid their pointless banter, until Sally announced she was ready to get out of the garage.

"The girls are already waiting on us." Sally said as she stepped out the vehicle.

"Oh." Amy responded taking her shades from her eyes.

The three of them stated their names and Sally told the waiter that they were being waited on. Blaze the Cat and Rouge the Bat waved daintily at them and Sally lead the two girls towards the table. They sat and chatted like it wasn't time for them to eat, obviously annoying Amy. The waiter brought the usual appetizer bread with little cute butter cutouts of flowers, and Amy dived for one of the warm bread.

"Ew! Meils that's carbs!" Sally gasped as if Amy as growing a second head.

"Right, I thought it was wheat" Amy said dropping the bread as if it was poison.

_Bzzz!_

Unlocking her phone Amy tapped the message icon and smiled.

Sonic.

How's lunch?

"They're still gawking at the menu for the last 15 mins.! –anger emoji-

"LOL! I feel for you, I got a turkey sub"

"I would kill for one right now"

"The get that, we'll be lunch twins"

Amy looked around the table of petites and sighed.

"Wish I could. This restaurant probably sells them in the size of peas -.- "

Amy put her phone away and massaged her aching temples at the obnoxious banter across the table.

Finally the waiter came and this time the bobble heads were ready to order.

"Light Salad" they all said in usion, the then glanced at each other and burst into a giggle fit

"And for you Miss Rose?"

"OH, uh….a turkey –"

"She'll have the same thing" Sally said glaring at Amy.

"Yeah, a salad…" Amy said looking away

The waiter nodded and left with their orders, leaving Amy in a fit.

X

They day had flown by quickly for Sonic, and he was beginning to worry when Ames didn't reply since lunch. Without looking up he wondered what happened during her lunch break. When someone cleared their throat.

Sonic glanced up and blinked at the army behind Fiona,all in uniform and ponytail that could make them look chinease.

"Whats up?" he asked the group.

"You didn't sit with me at lunch" Fiona said angrily.

"Yeah!" they chorused.

Sonic glanced around to see a few heads tuned in his direction, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that I went under the oak to relax"

"Why?" they all sang

Sonic's sweat dropped as he heard people murmering

"Because I wanted to Fi" he said directly to Fiona

"Sonic are you cheating on me?"

A horrified gasp escaped the group of girls. _Are you freaking kidding me?_ He thought to himself.

"What?! No!, wait, we're not together!"

Anothr horrified gasp. Sonic was just about tired of this bullshit.

"Girls your dismissed"

Without another word, the girls walked off with a little too much sass, leaving the tow of them alone…well not entirely since it was after school on the staircase.

"Lokk Fiona, we hooked up at one of Shadows party's that doesn't make us a couple"

"Well to me it does Blue, after all you did kiss me this morning" she said matter-of-factly

"Because you look hot in a cheerleading outfit" he shrugged.

"And you told me I was grat"

"For the time yea, you were good enough a distraction" Sonic mumbled.

"Look Sonic, if this is about your smoking problem-"

"what?!" he shot a glare at her.

"Don't get mad I jus-

"You don't know shit about me Fiona" he growled in a low tone

"I don't want to! I jus-

_Gotta go Fast. Gotta go Fast Gotta go faster fast-_

"What?!" Sonic growled into the phone without checking his caller ID

"_Bad time_?" Amy sniffed.

"Hey…no, I was a little upset, but I'm okay now, what's up?" Sonic softened.

"_D-do you think we can meet tomorrow?"_

"After School?"

"_Yeah, after school would be a good time"_ she sniffed.

"Hey, you okay? You sound horrible"

_"__Yeah, im just….trying to cope up here"_

"How bout I call you when I get home?" he smiled.

_"__That would be nice"_ he heard the smile in he voice and couldn't help but feel warm at that.

"see ya later" he promised.

_"__see you"_

When the soft click filled his ears, he too, pocketed his phone, and began heading home

"Uhm hello? We were having a conversation?!" Fiona yelled.

"Oh, right…"

"who was that?" she demanded

"None of your business" he growled beginning to rev up.

"Blue don't you dar-

"See ya" he smirked ad sped towards home.

Fiona glared at the spot he once stood and huffed. "The nerve!"

"You kay there?" Manic laughed.

Fiona glanced behind her to see Sonics triplet brother smirking at her.

"Shut up" she said dismissing him

"Aww the cheer queen is mad, oh boo-hoo" he said pretending to wipe his eyes.

"Your just jealous I don't give you attention anymore Manic"

"Look here _vice captain_, I dropped you ever since that day, im proud of my bro, the sooner he gets the poision out his system, the better" he growled.

"Later" he said pushing past her to get to his car.

Fiona watched him roll down his windows, shake out his messy hair and cringed at the loud music he put on to drown the world out. He smirked in her direction once, shook his head and left her standing there, just like sonic had.

"I'll teach you" she said taking out her phone.

"Bonjour"

"Hey, Aunt Pri? I need a favor."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whazup?**_

_**Hey there, i'm back again with Chapter Five, I have school leaving exams next week (scared as hell!) so i might be absent for a little while but before i disappear, i m updating this story again and possibly the final chapter to '**_**Tiptoe your way Into My Heart**_**'**_

_**But yay! I'm graduating! Wish Me luck. Hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**_

X Chapter 5 X

Amy sat comfortably in her plush pink decorated love seat. It was her favorite spot in her oversized bedroom. She stretched her aching limbs and shook her curls around her heart shaped face, she glanced in the mirror with an appreciative smile and took out her cell to take a picture of herself. As she snapped the selfie, his name popped up ,blocking her view of her and a smile came to her lips.

"Hey Hedgie"

"_Sup Ames?"_

"Nothing, I just finished some homework not too long ago"

"_I just got home_"

"Why so late?" she asked glancing at her 24-hour clock hanging over her door.

"I had an argument earlier with a cheerleader, o I took a run to cool off"

"That makes sense. You have girlfriend trouble?" she asked carefully biting her lip nervously.

"*sigh* for one thing Ames she's NOT my girlfriend."

"Then out with it"

"Okay, this girl in school, I guess I made an impression on her or whatever, but I seriously don't have any feelings towards her"

Amy layed back comfortably on her loveseat and plugged her headphones in. She slid the call into 'hide" and logged into Furbook, absently going through her newsfeed.

"So then it was a hookup sort of thing? Like bang then dump?" she said with a little anger lacing her words.

"By hookup, it was a kissing thing, nothing more"

"Oh" she said in relief.

"Why does it sound like your relived at that?" he chuckled.

"I'm not! Well I am since you saved me gross details if it wasn't a kissing thing" she sputtered.

"Riggghhtt" he laughed

"Shut up, you can be real with me no matter what, I got you either way" she shrugged with a small blush forming.

"Thanks Ames. So what do you think I should do?"

"Uhm, well girls like that; cheerleader wise, are looking for someone they could show off with to the student body."

"No wonder."

"exactly, have you told her you don't like her?"

"Well, sort of, I told her it was just a hookup, nothing more."

"You have to tell her to the point, not blow up on her"

"But she was pissing me off" he complained.

"And you have to apologize"

"APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT?!"

"For using her, she's still a girl hedgehog, and Ow!" she giggled.

"Sorry"

"See, was that so hard?"

"Oh, hardy har har Ames."

" *giggle* its to make yourself look more mature than what she already thinks of you"

"*sigh* your right, thanks Ames"

"No prob, hey Hedgehog?"

"Yeah?"

"You got Furbook?"

"Yeah I do"

"Add me: Amy Rose"

Just as she said those words, she changed her profile picture from the expensive outfit wearing Am, to the cute hedgehog in curls she just took a few minutes ago. A new friend request popped up and she smiled and clicked 'accept'

"Cute pic" Sonic breathed.

"Thanks" she said with burning cheeks.

"Call you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Don't forget, tomorrow, after school"

"I won't Ames, I promise"

"Cool, then uh…goodnight" she smiled.

"*chuckle* goodnight Ames"

After hanging up, Amy stood and glanced at her reflection once again.

"He called me cute.."

X

Sonic woke up without help from his alarm clock, a stupid grin plastered on his face. He would get to see Amy again, and he didn't have to wait until the weekend! He pressed his school shirt as best as he could and made sure to eat breakfast. Manic watched his brother speed in and out all over the house with a smile on his face.

"Slow your roll dude" Manic laughed.

Sonic then came to a sudden halt, toothbrush in hand. "What?"

"What's with the rush?

"Nothing, im just getting ready for school" he said before zooming off again.

"He met a girl…" Manic whispered to himself.

Sonic halted once again, this time his school pants were drooping from his waist, black boxers in view. "You say something?" he asked his brother.

"No, nothing" he grinned.

"Whatever, Sonic said dashing off again.

Sonic raked his quills in a rush, slid his hands between them and nodded in approval. His schools white polo shirt fit snugly against him once he pulled it over his head and left it outside his pants. He threw on his red track jackets over his broad shoulders, smirking at his name and number printed on the back of the jersey. He then slung his backpack over his right shoulder and headed for the door.

"You need a ride bro?"

"I don't think so, ill just run it" Sonic called over his shoulders.

"So your gonna smell like sweat all day? Cool, see ya" Manic grinned internally.

"Running is more an after school thing so meet me in the car" Sonic said leaving through the garage door. Manic couldn't help but smile as he slung his own bag over his shoulder and locked the house before meeting Sonic in his car.

"I would've already gotten there ya know slowpoke" Sonic laughed nudging his brothers shoulder.

"God, your impatient man!" Manic laughed turning the key in the ignition.

"That's why I'm fast bro." Sonic said reclining his seat and relaxing.

"Yeah, yeah" Manic said rolling his eyes.

Shadow stood there with a scowl on his face, tapping his foot impatiently waiting on Sonic to arrive to school. He spotted the black sports car that Manic drove and dismissed it completely, Sonic should have already been here before his brother, something was up. It was until he heard Manic laughing as he came out of his care, once parked in the same spot he's always parked in. Shadow almost swallowed the toothpick he had been chewing on when he saw both brothers playing around in the parking lot.

"You see that too right?" Knuckles said in disbelief.

"What the hell?" Shadow murmured.

Sonic had ditched them again last night, they were lucky enough to play it cool without their co-leader, and managed to win a few slings of powder and information.

Shadow didn't miss his opportunity to step in front of the laughing brothers, and stop them from going any further up the staircase.

"Oh, sup Shadow?" Sonic said in surprise. He hadn't even noticed them.

" 'sup?' I'll tell you what's up, you ditched us last night…AGAIN" Shadow growled in his face.

"Look I'm sorry, I was just…caught up" Sonic growled back pushing Shadow away from his chest.

"Caught up? With what?" Shadow asked in a rage.

"School, Fiona pissed me off yesterday, and I'm meeting someone this afternoon iight? I cant make it" Sonic said defensively.

"Since when was school important?" Shadow said poking his chest. "You cant just back out you know Sonic." Shadow said continuing to poke him hard in his chest.

"Look, he said he was busy" Manic said shoving Shadow away from his brother. "Don't make a scene here Shadow, because we both know what that'll do."

"You better not back out tomorrow Hedgehog, you only need one more shift" Shadow huffed before turning away.

Before Sonic could answer, Manic had slung his arm over his shoulders and ruffled his hair.

"So who's the lucky gal?"

"Huh?! I don't know what you're talking about; I have Math first thing this morning" Sonic sputtered turning bright red.

"Oooohhh, she's cute isn't she?" he teased as they walked through the doors of the large school.

Sonic sputtered another excuse as Manic glanced behind them and shot a glare at Shadow and his goons before the door closed.

"Thanks Manic"

"Don't mention it" he grinned as if nothing was wrong.

Shadow glared at the disappearing figures and called of his gang, each dispersing in different directions.

"What the hell was that?" Knuckles complained.

"I don't know, and I don't like it."

"He's been like this since Saturday"

"What did he do on Saturday?"

Shadow didn't know what Sonic had to do that morning; all he got was a text saying he couldn't make it.

"Had some tutoring to do" he said taking out a flask from his bag.

"Where?"

"At the library with some chick, I saw him going in yesterday, and asked if he was coming and he said he had to be tutored by some uptight bitch from the school in the city." He said taking a swig of the flask. "Want any?" he offered.

Shadow snatched the flask and took a heavy swig before handing it back to Knuckles.

"So it's a girl?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't imagine him with an uptight nerd." Knuckles laughed

"Your right, hey, he said he was meeting someone after school, we'll watch who he's meeting then we'll have our information."

"Cool, you skipping?" Knuckles asked slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, gonna crash in the bleachers for two periods" Shadow yawned.

"See ya" Knuckles waved.

Shadow saluted his friend off and headed into the gymnasium undetected.

_Sonic better wake up, and realize what he's gotten himself into._

X

Amy sat in her classroom and absently doodled mini hearts in her book, her mind on a certain hedgehog. She had allowed her curls from yesterday to fall freely to her shoulders, the only thing holding them away from her face were two red rose barrettes on either side of her face. She had dressed herself, took a shower for the first time in her 'castle' and did her own hair and make-up. She felt completely natural today.

"Someone on your mind?" Haile asked.

"Yipe!" she jumped in firth at the sudden interruption.

"*giggle* class is over sweetie" her teacher laughed.

"I knew that" Amy pouted putting her things away. "Hey, I have a question"

"Lay it on me" Haile said sitting on her large desk. She was one of few teachers who weren't holograms.

"I'm supposed to meet a guy after school today, and I don't really feel like wearing my uniform and I don't want to dress up either."

"Your going to St.P?"

"Y-yeah" she fumbled.

"Loose the jacket and just wear the undershirt, you can probably tie the blazer around your waist just in case you get cold and…it makes a cool look without even trying" Haile said effortlessly.

"You should've become a fashion designer or something" Amy laughed

"I wanted to"

"But?"

" *sigh* My niece and nephews lost their mom when I was fresh out of college, and design school costs….money."

"Sonic's mom….died?" Amy asked carefully

"Yeah, ill talk to you about it later though" Haile said nudging her head towards the door.

"Huh?"

The door swung open and in walked Sally with Sonia not too far behind.

"Meils why are you still here,, the girls and I are going to that restaurant again then we're gonna get matching bracelets, you CANT miss this"

"Uh.."

"Amelia has some work here to finish Sally, maybe another time" Haile said using her tough teacher tone.

"O-oh sure, then maybe I'll take yu to get yours another time"

"Or you can just buy me one, show off that I'm your bestie" Amy said in her air-headed tone.

"Omg your so right!" she said happily and bounded out of the room.

"You really amaze me" Haile smiled.

"I get that a lot" Amy smiled. "Heya Sonia"

"Amelia?" Sonia blinked.

"Amy" she corrected extending her arm out to the purple/pink hedgehog. Sonia smiled and shook her hand.

"Amy you know Sonia?" Haile asked

"Yeah I do, we're in a few classes together" Amy replied.

"Oh? Are you two good friends?" she asked Sonia, who stood by Amy's desk.

"Oh, um not exactly?"

"Just classmates who respect each other" Amy finished.

"Right" Sonia agreed before sitting next to her,placing an adorable floral lunch bag on the desk.

"Oh wicked that bag is totally cool" Amy exclaimed.

"T-thanks?" Sonia laughed.

"This is the real Amy your talking to Sonia" Haile smiled.

"I like her" Sonia smiled

"Hmfh" Amy pouted with a blush on her cheeks.

Sonia giggled and Amy smiled in response. "Is Haile your favorite teacher too?"

"Nope, she's my aunt" Sonia smirked.

Amy watched Sonia with eyes the size of golf balls before turning between the two smirking hedgehogs, which matched Sonic's almost perfectly.

"Are your serious?" Amy asked quietly

"Yeah" they both shrugged.

"Again..WICKED! I'd die to be Haile's niece" Amy groaned.

"Would you?" Haile smiled.

"Wait a minute, that means your Sonic's…"

"Triplicate" Sonia finished.

"There's three of you?!" She gasped in surprise

"Unfortunately" Haile murmured. The three of them share a good laugh whilst Haile took out a matching turkey sub to her own, and handed it to Amy.

"Again, I wish I was your niece" she said before taking a huge bite, satisfaction written all over her turkey filled cheeks.

"How do you know Sonic?" Sonia asked biting into her own sub

"*choke* oh, I uh tutored him at your aunts request" she mumbled.

"Hmm" Sonia smiled.

X

Amy rushed out of her final class as soon as the bell had sounded, she raced to the girls primp bathroom and glanced at the large mirror lining the entire section of the modern style bathroom.

"Just a quick fix" she said dropping her bag on the counter.

X

Sonic raced out of his final class and headed straight to the bathroom. H glanced in the mirror and nodded roughly to himself. He splashed cold water over his face and dried it with multiple towels. He was practicing his smirks and smiles in the mirror when he looked at himself again and wondered what the hell he was doing. He ruffled his quills a bit and deodorized himself again….you know…just in case.

X

Amy splashed her face with cold water and rubbed her Smokey eye shadow from her face, wiped her lipstick off then dried her face with the fresh mini towels that came in a dispenser before throwing it down the laundry shoot. She then tussled her hair a bit and took out the left barrette and shoved it in her bag. She took out her compact and dabbed a slight amount of strawberry lip gloss to her full lips then smiled at her natural look.

"Time to get rid of this" she said shrugging out of her schools red blazer; she wrapped it around her waist then took the arms and secured it in place.

"Ready" she smiled taking her things and left for the station.

X

Sonic smiled at his reflection and nodded in approval.

"Ready" he said heading out the door.

Amy texted him the time her bus should get there, and to be honest, he didn't mind the half an hour wait.

He sat on the small wall just outside the school and soaked in the afternoon sun, until he was interrupted by a light tap on his shoe. Glancing down his excited face dropped when he realized who had interrupted him.

"Waiting on me?" Fiona asked, she was again in her cheer leading uniform and her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with ribbons to decorate it.

"No, I wasn't actually" he said passing a hand through his quills in annoyance.

"So who're you waiting on?" she snapped.

"None of your business Fiona" He barked.

"Okay, hell no, we need to talk Mr." she pouted.

Sonic then remembered his talk with Amy yesterday and jumped off the wall to face her. Fiona's cheeks got thoroughly pink at his closeness, and all her anger had diminished.

"Listen to me and listen closely" he said in a whisper.

But she didn't, couldn't listen when he was so close to her like this. Her mind drifted towards his fresh scent, how tall he was in comparison to her, his hands on her shoulders as if to stead her. She dropped her books and snaked her arms around his neck closing the distance between them and claiming his soft lips to her own.

Sonic was over the edge surprised at how well Fiona was taking this until he felt her lips on his the second his eyes had closed. He tried pushing her off by her shoulders as carefully as possible knowing his strength, when he heard someone skid to a stop. He tried again to push Fiona off and opened his eyes just a bit to see a pink figure, clutching a plastic bag in her hand , jade eyes shimmering.

Amy stood there with a bag of chilidogs and fries she had bought along the way and held tightly to it, watching Sonic share such an intimate moment made her sick to her stomach, knowing he might never share that kind of moment with her. She excused herself to the side and ducked behind a tree, hiding her face behind her curly bangs.

"Don't you dare cry" she muttered to herself.

"Ames?" she head him call.

Amy took her free hand and wiped away any evidence that she had in fact shed a few tears. She picked her head up and planted her fake smile on her lips just as he banked the corner.

"Hey Sonic" she beamed. "Got you something" she said shoving the bag in his hands. "That's all I wanted to tell you, I got these from the cart we ate lunch from on Saturday, so I'd thought I'd treat you to dinner" she said turning to leave.

"Ames" he said softly whilst catching her arm

_"__Not one fucking tear Amy" she told herself._

"Hm?" she asked without turning around to face him.

"Would you look at me please?"

She sighed and put her smile on again and faced him, and without any warning, he had hugged her close to him, tucking her head under his chin and held her tight.

"Thanks for coming" he muttered against her hair.

"S-sure hedgehog" she sputtered with reddened cheeks.

"Oh, and the girl didn't seem to get the message so I had to be rude and tell her to fuck off" he chuckled.

"You're horrible" she smiled.

"I know" he shrugged. He released her and looked at her soothingly. "next time,

Don't be so obvious that you're jealous" he smirked.

"Pfft, jealous? I was giving you guys some privacy"

"Riigghht" he said casually slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Where we headed?" she asked swallowing her blush, she was more than happy that the girl he was with was the same psychopath he had talked with her about yesterday…..was that a bad thing…..oh well who cares?

"The school's track field" he smiled.

She then noticed his red jersey. "You're on the track team? Why doesn't that surprise me?" she said rolling her eyes playfully.

Shadow watched as Sonic shoved Fiona off and yell at her, leaving the girl in tears running towards the back of the school, books scattered across the floor. He watched his partner curiously as he ducked behind a tree to talk to someone, Shadow couldn't make out the girls face because of Sonics head and the leaves that drooped over her face. By the looks of I, her body was….impressive. Long legs were hidden behind her knee-length blue skirt, and judging from the colour, she was in fact from the city. H then saw Sonic share a tight embrace with the girl, softness ozzing from him.

"Must be pretty hot" Shadow murmured.

"It is" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

He jumped back and smiled awkwardly at a giggling Mina.

"You okay there tiger?" she giggled.

"Heh, you just caught me off guard." He shrugged.

"uh huh, sure. Hey have you seen Fiona? We're supposed to practice on the field today and I can't seem to find her"

"Really? I just saw her run to the back of the school in tears" he said giving his full attention to her.

"Seriously?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she dropped her books right there" he pointed to the discareded books and mini backpack.

"Great it's a code blue"

"Code blue?"

"Crying over heartbreak" she said as if Shadow was supposed to know this.

"Oh." He chuckled.

"Thanks again!" Mina said and ran towards the discarded books, he watched her pick them up and sling the bag over her shoulder and waved at him before taking off towards the back of the school with her silky purple hair trailing behind her.

Shadow waved back before he caught himself back into reality. He snapped his head in every direction and swore under his breath.

"Women are a distraction" he growled and set off for home.

Amy couldn't help herself, she was cheering on top of her lungs for Sonic to win the five other boys he was racing with.

"C'mon Hedgehog push it!" she clapped as he rounded the second lap.

Sonic ginned at the encouragement he was getting from Amy, he spitefuly allowed the fox ahead of him to keep the lead, before he would show Amy his true speed at the last stretch.

"C'mon chili head move it!" she yelled.

Sonic smirked when he reached the final stretch, taking off at sonic speed,passing the red fox who cursed at Sonic for teasing him.

"Good run everyone, that's it for today!" the coach whistled. "Good Job as always Sonic" he said patting his star athlete on the back.

"Thanks Coach" he grinned.

"Alright girls, I'm locking the gates now so practice is over" the coach huffed.

He wasn't fond of cheerleaders one bit.

"One more routine" Mina the Mongoose begged.

"I said im locking the gate so scram!" he boomed.

"Ugh what pig" Mina huffed and headed back to her group of cheerleaders. "Alright girls lets pack up and don't forget to watch the video I linked you guys with tonight. Practice again tomorrow at 3:45,get your healthy snacks and your water. Gooooo Rays!" she cheered.

"Gooooo Rays!" they all agreed.

The cheerleaders shot Sonic a death glare before flipping their bouncy pony tails and strutting away. Mina made her way to Sonic and placed a finger on his sweaty chest.

"Your gonna pay" she hissed.

"How much?" He smirked.

"Ugh, such a pig!" she said before turning away again.

Sonic shrugged and dashed his way back towards the bleachers and grinned at Amy.

"You totally faked being slow" she laughed arching her eyebrow.

"You still believed me" he winked.

"Oh shut up" she said hitting his arm.

"I would but it's fun to tease you, you hungry?"

"Yeah, wanna eat those dogs now?"

"Fine by me" he said holding his arm out to her.

She smiled and took his offered hand and they both headed out the large gate before the Coach locked it. Sonic lead Amy to the bench they first ate at, and Amy couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" she asked with a laugh.

"Hey, it's a good spot" he winked and sat down.

After they ate, Amy and Sonic made their way into the library to say hello to Mama O. The owl was wide awake and very pleased to see both hedgehogs.

"Such a pleasure to see you both" she hooted while ruffling her feathers.

"Hey Mama O" Sonic smiled. "I owe you one for her number" he said nudging Amy.

"Oh not a problem at all" she smiled. "I take it you two are close now?"

"We're getting there" Amy smiled poking her friend.

"Ohohoho" makes my warm inside" she hooted, "what can I help you with today?"

"I have some homework to do, maybe I can take a table?" Amy asked.

"Sure thing little rose." She said pointing to the back of the library.

"Eh, I'll do some too since we're here." Sonic shrugged

The two hedgehogs signed themselves in and shared a window table, either doing their homework or using a book form one of the large shelves for references. Amy stuffed her last book in her bag and yawned. She glanced at the large clock and gasped in surprise.

"What's up Ames?" Sonic asked the startled girl.

"It's 6:45! I have to catch the last train at 7!" she said rushing to put her bag on her back.

"Chill, I got you" Sonic said putting his book in his bag.

He grabbed her hand and ushered her back to the lobby, sighning both of them out and saying 'goodbye' to the kind owl.

"How am I supposed to get there if the bus won't be here in the next half hour, oh shit it!" Amy panicked.

"Pri is gonna kill me!"

"*Chuckle* Ames would you chill?" Sonic said picking her up suddenly.

"Woah woah" she panicked holding onto his neck firmly.

"Climb on my back" he smiled.

"o-okay?" she stuttered after staring into his emerald orbs. She took his backpack and held it herself along with her own and climbed onto his back. He held her legs securely as she held on to his neck.

"Ready?"

"Well ye-

Dash!

"Woooooooaoaaaahhhh!" Amy squealed. "Freaking awesome!"

She held on for dare life as the speedster raced through town, the night air slapping her face, not a sound could be heard during the ride. Sonic dashed through town as if it was nothing but the around racetrack and Amy was loving every millisecond. He stopped abruptly and she hopped off trying to gain her balance once again.

He steadied her with concern lacing his adorable face. "You okay? If you didn't like It, I won't do it again"

"Are you kidding? That was beyond cool!" she exclaimed draping her arms around him. "I loved it" she whispered with a smile in her voice.

Sonic held her, and then tightened his embrace, which do his delight, she returned. He tucked her head under his chin and resisted placing a kiss atop her head.

"It was good to see ya" he whispered.

"You too"

"Alllllllllllllllllllllllllll Aboard!"

"That's me" she sighed

"You already have your ticket?"

"Yeah, round trip" she said waving the ticket in front of him. "I'll see you later Hedgehog" she waved.

"Ill call you" he smiled waving back

"You better" she said with a pout and disappeared into the cab.

Sonic stayed to watch the train pull away and waved at the smiling pink hedgehog, before she disappeared completely. He sighed and revved up and took off towards home.

Amy headed into her private car and was taken back at what she saw. Pri's niece was sitting in one of the plush couches eating a tub of ice-cream.

"Hey Fiona" Amy greeted.

"Hey yourself" she grunted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey! **

**As You probably guessed this chapter just continues from where you left off in chapter 5. My last exam is today! Yay! So ill be mor active on my stories from now on until school opens up again. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it for you guys.**

**Bye now!**

"What's eating you?" Amy asked plopping in the chair across from her.

"I got dumped today" she said, tears threatening to fall. And from Amy's guess by her swollen red eyes they haven't been the first to fall.

"By the star of the football team or something? The clichéd love life in high school?"

"No, he runs track" she sniffed.

"Oh?" Amy's mind clicked on Sonic, but she brushed it over her head. Fiona's…exotic and Sonic wouldn't be caught with a girl like her.

"Did you cheat on him, like you did with that swim captain?"

"Well, I don't know and if I did I wouldn't remember"

Amy's sweat dropped and bit back what she was about to say. She sighed and took one the towels from the rack.

"Why're you here?"

"Gonna see Aunt Pricilla, I called her yesterday for a favor and im skipping school tomorrow."

"Good luck"

"Just because she treats you like her cadet doesn't mean she'd do the same to me orphan" she spat.

"Look I don't want to fight with your spoiled ass tonight, I had a really good day and im not gonna let some cheerleader ruin it." She spat back and slammed the shower door shut.

"Jeez, you're so bitchy; learn to take a joke orphan"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Whatever, why were you even in St. Phillips?"

"Studying now shut up"

"Whatever" Fiona said flipping on the TV.

Although both girls can't stand each other, they're comfortable being casual when Pricilla's not around. As the train came to a halt Fiona had her hair well primped from the help of an attendant, and he wore her uniform proudly, putting a pair of circular shade on her eyes. Amy had just finished applying red lipstick to her full lips and she took on another expensive look, white back exposing dress with goddess golden sandals, that stopped at her shin. Both girls glanced at each other and nodded, hooking arms with one another and headed out into the millions of lights of the city.

Paparazzi chose to be out tonight as many flashed occurred on their way to the awaited limo.

"Gorgeous!" one shouted.

"Amelia look here!" another yelled.

Amy slipped into her pristine character and blew a kiss to the awaiting cameras.

Fiona smiled and posed alongside Amy before they both ducked into the limo.

"Such a fucking drag" Amy groaned

"You still haven't gotten used to it? I don't mind it one bit" she shrugged looking through the cooler.

"Yeah 'cause your 'exotic' right?" Amy asked rolling her eyes.

"Its not a crime to be"

"Sure, sure" Amy dismissed

She nestled into the plush seats and glanced out the tinted glass windows, heaving a heavy sigh. The ride home was quiet apart from Fiona constantly tapping away furiously on her phone. Once they pulled in through the large iron gates, the driver got out and politely held the door open for both girls. Amy thanked him while Fiona slipped out ,phone to her ear.

"Well she needs to work on those flips before she makes us look like tumbling idiots!" Fiona screeched into her phone.

Amy rolled her eyes and led the way into the large mansion, the doorman holding the door open or the two teens.

"Good evening" he greeted

"Good evening" Amy smiled as she headed straight fo her bedroom.

"Hey Orphan!" Fiona yelled from below the stairs

"What?" Amy hissed.

"Come on, we gotta go see Aunt Pri."

"Why the heck should I go with you?" Amy groaned.

"Because I want you to?" Fiona said matter-of-factly. "Maybe I'll get to visit the school with you" she said motioning her to the other side of the mansion.

"Pri has a scheduled dinner tonight" Amy called.

"What time?"

Amy checked her phone and cursed under her breath. "In the next hour and I really don't want to attend so can we please remain invisible until then?"

"PERFECT! The sooner the better, c'mon orphan!"

"Argh! Fine, but if we get the invitation im NOT going! AND QUIT CALLING ME ORPHAN!"

Amy threw her bag into her room and groaned all the way towards the east wing of the mansion behind Fiona. They made a wide turn in the long hallway, their footsteps clicking against the marble floors. Another set of footsteps were clicking against the tiles and hushed voices came from the opposite direction Fiona and Amy were headed.

"It should be fine, no one else really cares for her in that way" one maid said.

"Don't say such a thing Lia, you never know, she might stumble upon one hunk of a bachelor and she won't be so uptight" the other giggled.

Amy stifled a giggle when she figured out what the two maids were discussing. The maids acknowledged the girls' presence and dropped the conversation immediately, Amy gave them an innocent smile and they returned it.

_I wonder if Fiona head them?_

"Never knew Aunt Pri hired such snobs" Fiona spat.

_Yep, she heard._

"Excuse us?" the one named Lia said

"Hm? Oh nothing darling, I was only speaking to myself. I am really interested in the people my aunt hires around here; who clearly don't respect her, I should talk to her about re-thinking her maid staff." She hissed.

"We would never ill-talk Madam Pricilla!" the other maid gasped in horror.

"Really? So what exactly what were you two talking about then?" she asked, brows arched her hands propped up on her hips.

"Why don't you ask Pri herself?" Amy asked putting her arm on Fiona's shoulder.

"Humph! Fine I will" she huffed, making her way towards her Aunts bedroom.

"Thank You Amelia" Lia smiled.

"No prob, see you guys around" she waved, jogging to catch up with Fiona.

Amy slid through the large white doors just as Fiona slipped inside. Amy took her shoes off as Fiona did, and put them in a glass cupboard with her name marked on it. Fiona did the same and the both slipped into the fluffy bed slippers placed at the bottom cupboard and made their way into the enormous apartment-like room. They passed the well-equipped kitchen and through the beaded doorway to Pri's living area. Soft colours of white, blue and pale yellow greeted Amy's tired eyes. The walls were painted pale yellow, white couches lied the walls and blue carpeting and accessories completed the room. Pri was sitting on the plush couch facing the large flat screen wall mounted TV, remote and popcorn in hand. She was dressed in a silky blue night gown, her short quills cascading down her face.

"Such a pity! You should've told her you loved her you swine!" Pri yelled at the television.

Amy and Fiona exchanged humorous glances before Fiona's sweat dropped. She would have to apologize to the maid once she saw her again.

"Hello Aunt Pri!" Fiona yelled, running to her aunt.

"Fiona?!" she smiled racing for Fiona's impact. The two embraced for a few seconds, both squealing like high school girls. Amy smiled, seeing Pricilla like this always made her feel less troubled.

"Amy? Well this is a surprise. You rarely come in here" Pri said sitting up, pausing what she was watching.

"Well, Fiona insisted I come to see you Madam" Amy smiled, not once forgetting whose presence she was in.

"Right. What was the favor your so eager to tell me Fifi?" Pri asked.

"It's about my boy-ex-boyfriend" she sighed laying on her aunts lap.

Amy took a seat in one of the single chairs and sat upright, listening intently to Fiona.

"The swim captain? Didn't I deal with him already?"

"Not him aunt Pri, this one runs track" Fion said slightly bothered by hr aunts interruption.

"Dealt with him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? Aunt Pri mad sure the little twit didn't get to go to his most desired competition, he told me he was dying to get in so that it looks good on his school credits so he can get into his dream college."

Amy stared at them both in horror as Fiona explained it as if it was nothing but a game to her.

"That terrible!" Amy breathed.

"Exactly, no one breaks up with me without being punished." Fiona growled." Especially not Sonic the Hedgehog" she hissed.

Amy's heart made a leap and plumited in her chest at the sound of hs name.

"Sonic? Whose that?" Amy asked with a lump in her throat.

"Like I said he's the track teams star. Hes one the most popular guys in school and I found it necessary to keep him as long as possible; until I graduate"

"So your gonna do the same thing to him,like you did to….."

"Manic" Fiona finished.

"Manic…?"

"Yeah, he's Sonic's Triplicate brother" she shrugged.

"T-triplicate?" Amy breathed.

"Yeah, I think there's another brother, but im not sure of his name or where he goes to school, if I could, id date him instead and rub in both their faces."

"But if you dated the brother, and he left you, wouldn't that ring a bell not to date his brother?"

"It did, it's just that Sonic is superhot, I couldn't resist" she shrugged "So im just gonna find the third one and break HIS heart before he can break mine."

"What about destroying Sonics dreams? Like You did to Manic."

"He hasn't told me them" she huffed. "No matter how I ask him, he won't tell me what he wants to do, and it's pretty hard when he's good at almost everything, not a single weakness" she groaned.

Amy felt a wave of relief wash through her as those words escaped Fiona's lips. She didn't know what Sonic wanted to do in life, and she thought Sonia was a boy. Amy stifled a giggle.

"Well then, we should really get some research going" Pri said with her hand on her chin.

"Research?" Amy and Fiona asked together

"Of course, I won't give up on this"

"But what kind of research?" Fiona said sitting up.

Pri glanced at Amy and cleared her throat. "Amelia please excuse yourself while I have a one on one with my niece. Remember about your appointment tomorrow, I don't want you to miss it." Pri commanded.

"Then if you'll excuse me" Amy said feeling a bit nauseous, headed for the door and lingered there. She could barely make out what both of them were talking about, but strained her ears just enough to bypass the sound-proof door, opening it just a crack. She could hear Pri's voice clearly now.

"First, im going to find about this Sonic character, his family, where he lives, all of that, im going to access the schools computer and inquire about a 'candidate' for the cover of my new magazine edition on St. Phillips high school."

"I think I know where you're getting at." Fiona said, a grin in her tone.

"I'm going to go through his school records."

"Good night Miss Amelia, are you about to see Madam Pri?" and elder maid asked, a sweet smile on her face.

Amy jumped back in complete shock, opening the door more than she had intended to.

"Amelia?" Pri asked.

"Yes Madam, Angie was just about to see you so I opened the door for her, im sorry for my poor manners" Amy rushed out.

"It's alright, send her in, and please make sure you don't make such a mistake again"

"Yes madam" Amy said quickly. "Angie" she said and nodded at the confused looking maid.

"Good evening Miss Amelia" she responded with a smile.

Once she was out of the room, she ran as fast as she could down the large hallways, up the massive staircase and made it to her room. She rummaged through her backpack for her phone. She needed to call Sonic, and fast.

X

On their way home, Manic felt a little more at ease at his brothers' change in character. He would glance at him from time to time, always seeing the calm smile on his face, eyes closed as if he were dreaming.

"What's her name?" Manic asked.

"Huh?"

"The girl you met, what her name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he huffed.

"Right. Does she go to school here?" Manic smirked.

"You're a dick." Sonic laughed. "Her name's Amy, and she goes to the school in the city."

"Ahh… a city chick eh? You gotta watch out for those uptight bitches." Manic growled gripping the steering wheel.

"Nah. Ames is different, she like their total opposite." Sonic smiled.

"Opposite?" Manic asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, she doesn't even like her school, she's a great teacher, an open listener-"

"Wait, dude your dating a teacher?"

"What?! No no! Are you insane? And we're not even dating, she's just a friend" Sonic blushed looking directly out the windshield.

"Hmm, then I guess you got to change that, and if she's as special as you say I won't be surprised if someone else noticed that and might take her from you before you can even blink."

Sonics mind ran instantly on the fox at the vendor, _what was his name again…Max?_

"I dunno, I don't want to scare her of-"

A loud ringtone cut Sonic off and he fished out his phone, smiling down at his screen.

"It's her" he said before answering

"What's up Ames? You're on speaker kay? Only my brother is in here"

"Manic?" she asked.

Both brothers glanced at each other in confusion.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Sonic asked.

"I heard it from my uh, aunts niece." she said seriously.

"Would that make her your cousin?" Sonic chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, right" Amy stumbled.

Manic's grip returned and a confused look replaced his smug smile. "What about me?" he asked puling the car over, and off the side of the road.

"She was talking to my uh, aunt and she's out for you Hedgehog, I didn't really stay all that long but I stayed long enough to know she's coming to do an investigation on you, she wants to do what she did to your brother Manic."

Sonic turned to his brother, but Manic wasn't facing him, his eyes were glued to the steering wheel, his body clenched in anger.

"Manic?" Sonic asked

"Anything else?" Manic gritted out.

"I can't talk right now, she's about to come in my room" Amy whispered.

"You think we can meet again tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"I have an appointment tomorrow, so I can't and to try and squeeze-

"Who you talking to orphan?" another voice said faintly.

"Geez, could ya knock first?" Amy growled.

Sonic watched his brother glare at the phone and they both strained to make out the voice on the other end.

"Whatever, im gonna crash here tonight"

"Don't you have you own damn room?" Amy asked in annoyance.

"Who the hell is going to the east wing?"

"YOU JUST CAME FROM THERE!"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly Amy got upset, he would give anything to see her adorable face in a scowl. _East Wing? Does she live in a castle or something?_

"I gotta go guys, I'll call you later S" she said before hanging up.

"Well?" Sonic grinned.

"Yeah, she's different all right" he smiled, shaking his head.

"Now about this..thing with Amy's cousin?" Sonic asked carefully.

Manic gipped the wheel once again before releasing it and sinking back into his chair, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

" I have feeling that this cousin of hers is my ex-girlfriend" he sighed.

"Anna?" Sonic asked with an arched brow.

"No..Fiona." Manic said looking at Sonic seriously.

X

"Manic, you can't just say her name like that and expect me not to ask when this happened, how this happened and why the hell are you so uncomfortable." Sonic said tailing his brother in the house.

"I don't wanna talk about it man" Manic sighed.

"So why did you say her name, I never kne you two were a thing." Sonic countered. "I would'e never givn her a second glance if I knew."

"I know, I know"

"Then why?!" Sonic demanded blocking his brothers path.

"I just, I just thought you would've been better off with a girl like her other than doing drugs Sonic" Manic said in a pained voice. "But she only enhanced your usage" Manic pushed past his brother and retreated into his room, heart heavy and his head pounding.

He shut the door, but didn't lock it and collapsed face first onto his messy matress and released a sigh.

His door creaked open and Sonic stood in the doorway, his eyes hooded and his head bowed.

"You knew?" he said in a soft whisper.

"Both Sonia and I knew Sonic. That's why we've been at your throat all the time."

"I thought, _sigh_ I thought they would've helped, since Mom was killed and since….i don't know I just felt out of place somehow" he confessed sitting next to his brother.

"That why we're here man, were brothers remember?"

"Talking is for girls" Sonic scoffed.

"Then I guess we're gay then" Manic nodded

"Your such a dick!" Sonic laughed, shoving his brother down in the mattress, locking him into a head lock.

"I give, I give!" he laughed.

Sonic released his brother and they both identically reclined on the bed, hands behind their heads.

"Seriously man, come talk to me, and if you think that's too gay, try talking to Sonia…or Amy" he smirked.

"I don't know about Sonia, and Amy….what would she think of me?" Sonic sighed. "She's a really cool gal, I don't want to mess up the beginning of a cool friendship."

"Then there's ne way to find out if she's the one" Manic said sitting up

"What're you talking about?"

"Invite her over on Friday" he said matter of factly

"Say what now? As in when both Sonia and Aunt H are here?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"Why not?" Manic asked.

"I won't hear the end of it from Sonia, and don't get me started on Aunt H." he groaned.

"Well, yeah invite her over, stay for dinner and maybe you guys can you know talk outside, go for a walk… 'study'" he said with air quotations

"You, my dear brother, are a certified dick" Sonic laughed giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah" Manic said rolling his eyes. "But seriously, talk to her, see what she says."

Sonic thought on it for a moment and figured what the heck, if she was a real friend she would tell him how she feels, or just turn out to be another Fiona.

"You ready to talk about her?" Sonic asked carefully.

Manic gave a sigh, and nodded shortly after. "Its gonna fucking hurt but, I need to get over this chick."

"Shoot" Sonic said picking up a basketball and spinning it in his hands.

"Earlier in the year, I met her."

**Chapter 7 isnt too far away guys! So dont hold your breath too long lol. I wonder what kind of relationship THEY were in... 0-0**


End file.
